


Finally

by EscapistBehavior



Series: Dnf fics :D [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (dnf), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, No Smut, dream team meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistBehavior/pseuds/EscapistBehavior
Summary: George’s mind wandered as he began the agonizingly slow process of leaving an international flight. After more than a year of the pandemic keeping him from seeing his closest friends (and a more recent development, keeping him from hisboyfriend), he was finally able to move in with Sapnap and Dream in Florida.He was going to see Sapnap and Dream for the first time, he was going to be able to touch them and share a space with them and really bewiththem. The anticipation was killing him.---With the pandemic over, George finally gets to move in with Sapnap and Dream.Lots of dnf fluff, but I also tried to put some emphasis on platonic George and Sapnap and the Dream Team as a whole because Sapnap gets neglected so often in dnf fics XD
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dnf fics :D [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184105
Kudos: 110





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone involved changes their boundaries regarding shipping/fanfic this will be taken down.

George was pulled from his nap by the jolt of the plane hitting the runway. _We’re here! Oh my god, I’m here!_ He pulled out his phone and was greeted by a flood of messages once he turned off airplane mode. He opened Dream’s first, scrolling up to where their conversation before the plane took off had ended.

_  
3:14  
George: Oh no the plane’s taking off now, I have to go :(((_

_Dream: noooooo dont leave meeeeee_

_George: I have to idiot <3_

_Dream: babyyyyyyy come back!_

_3:16  
Dream: aww_

_Dream: i cant go 9 hours without you :(_

_Dream: miss you already baby <3_

_11:58  
Dream: see you soon!!!!_

George couldn’t keep a stupid smile off of his face. He typed out a reply, his fingers shaking with excitement. 

12:05  
_George: Just landed!!!!_

_Dream: OMG YOURE HERE_

_Dream: YOURE IN FLORIDA_

_Dream: RIGHT NOW_

_Dream: I CANT BELIEVE IT_

_Dream: hurry and get out here!!!!!!!_

_George: I’m coming as fast as I can!!!_

George’s mind wandered as he began the agonizingly slow process of leaving an international flight. After more than a year of the pandemic keeping him from seeing his closest friends (and a more recent development, keeping him from his _boyfriend_ ), he was finally able to move in with Sapnap and Dream in Florida. 

He was going to see Sapnap and Dream for the first time, he was going to be able to touch them and share a space with them and really be _with_ them. The anticipation was killing him.

Finally, _finally_ he was out of customs, and out of the gate, and somewhere in this crowd of people was - _there they are!!_ He saw Sapnap first, and then he saw the man next to him, wearing sunglasses and a cloth face mask so no one would recognize Sapnap and find out what he looked like. He watched Sapnap’s face light up and he heard Dream call out his name and then he was running as fast as he could into their arms. 

The hug was everything he’d ever imagined it would be. It was crushing and warm and George could feel his eyes welling up with tears from the flood of overwhelming emotion.

“You’re finally here,” Dream whispered into George’s hair. 

“Finally,” George repeats. Sapnap squeezed him tighter and George squeezed back. 

The hug both lasts forever and ends too soon, but eventually Sapnap pulls away with a wide smile. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“Home…” The tears finally overflow. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

George wished he could hold Dream’s hand as they walked to the car, but their fans didn’t know they were together yet and they couldn’t risk being recognized. This was one of the only times George hated the publicity, because all he really wanted was to hold hands and flirt openly and be _affectionate_ with the love of his love. They still spent plenty of time together outside of streams and recordings (pretty much all of their time, to be honest), though, so George didn’t really mind having to act at least sort of platonic sometimes. 

Dream grabbed George’s arm once they reached Sapnap’s car. “Wait, wait, let me get in first and then get in when I say to, ok?”

George raised his eyebrows at him. “...Why?”

“Just trust me!” George rolled his eyes but waited. 

“Ok, come in now!” George got into the car to find that Dream had taken off his mask and sunglasses and was clearly hiding something behind his back. He closed the car door and Dream immediately shoved the mysterious something towards him. It turned out to be a bouquet of roses. 

“Oh, Dream!” George took the bouquet and brought it to his face. It smelled heavenly. “Thank you, baby.” 

Sapnap turned to face them just to make sure they could see his eye roll. “I swear to god, you two are gonna give me a cavity being so sweet. Get your seatbelts on.”

George went to buckle himself in before having an idea. He scooted from the left seat into the middle seat, clipped in his seatbelt, and rested his head on Dream’s shoulder. 

“Are you tired?” Dream asked, pressing a kiss into George’s hair. 

George giggled (Dream just kissed him! They could do that now!) and reached for Dream’s hand, intertwining their fingers with a smile. “Yeah, I only slept for a few hours on the plane…” 

“Get some rest, baby.”

George made a noise of agreement and drifted off to sleep.

***

“Wake up, Georgie!” Sapnap poked his cheek. “We’re here!”

George blinked sleep from eyes and looked around. “We’re… we’re here! I’m here!” He pulled Sapnap into a hug. “I’m actually here!”

Dream wrapped his arms around both of them with a laugh. “You’re here, George!”

Eventually, George knew, he would get used to these hugs. Today was definitely not that day. He had no idea how long they stayed like that, holding onto each other in the back seat as if they couldn’t let go, but it was definitely a long while before they pulled away and started moving George’s bags into the house. 

Of course, Dream insisted on carrying the heaviest bag. “I’ll show you the way to my—” Dream’s face lit up “—to _our_ room.” George stopped every few steps to look around the house in wonder. The brown sofa that looked incredibly comfortable, the kitchen with its huge windows letting in wide beams of natural light, the glimpse he caught of the fanart gallery - it was so strange to see it all in person. He was _finally_ here. Dream pushed the door to their room open and set down his bag, but George just stood frozen, a smile spreading across his face as he took in the room - his room. 

Dream put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll get the last bag. Take your time.” George smiled at him and drifted aimlessly throughout the room. He ran his hands over Dream’s desk, noticing the GeorgeNotFound youtooz placed right next to the keyboard. There were little trinkets all around the room, and George knew the stories behind almost all of them. They were all Dream’s, of course, because until a few minutes ago this was only Dream’s room. Now, that would change. George opened one of his suitcases and searched through it for a trinket of his own: His Dream youtooz. He placed it next to the George one with a smile. _Together, finally._

George was about to go back to the car when the window caught his eye. _I wonder what the view is like?_ He lifted the blinds to take a quick peek.

It was breathtaking. Palm trees blew gently in the wind over rows of colorful, picturesque houses. In the distance George could see the ocean shimmering in the sunlight, the tiny silhouettes of sailboats barely visible against the silvery blue waves. The sky was mostly clear, except for a handful of fluffy white clouds. 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “Nice view, right?”

George turned around to face Dream. “Yeah, it’s beautiful.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead into Dream’s. 

“I can’t believe you finally made it here. I’m finally seeing you.”

George wrapped his arms around Dream’s shoulders and held him close. “Fucking finally.”

Dream grinned. “Fucking finally!”

George leaned in closer.

Dream leaned in too, but started to giggle. “Sorry, sorry.”

George laughed and hugged him tight. As soon as they stopped laughing, George pressed a quick kiss to Dream’s lips.

“George.” Dream cupped his face with his hands and pulled him back in. He kissed George’s lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his lips again. George tangled his fingers in Dream’s hair and Dream cupped George’s face with his hands and the rest of the world fell away for one long, blissful moment. 

“The pizza’s here!” Sapnap shouted. Dream pulled away slowly and stared into George’s eyes. 

“Come on,” George smiled and took Dream’s hand in his. “Let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

After a dinner spent laughing and bickering and relishing being in the same room, they decided to watch a movie. George sat in the middle of the couch, with Dream and Sapnap pressed up close on either side of him. (George jokingly complained that they were crowding him, but when Sapnap scooted to the side to give him more space George wordlessly pulled him back.) 

“Wait, we’re missing a very important part of Dream Team movie night!” Dream paused the movie and shot up. “Popcorn!” He ran off into the kitchen.

George smiled at him and shifted his position, leaning on Sapnap and wrapping an arm around him. 

“I thought you didn’t want to cuddle me, Georgie,” Sapnap teased. 

“I’m tiiired, shut the fuck up.” 

“Yeah, you’re ‘tired’, suuure,” Sapnap laughed. 

George closed his eyes, but opened them again when he was hit with a bright flash of light. Dream smiled at him, holding his phone out in front of him. “Aw, you guys are adorable. I’m gonna tweet this.”

“You wouldn’t _dare_.” 

“I’m opening twitter!” 

“Dream!” George stood up and tried to grab the phone, but Dream held it just out of his reach and wheezed. 

“What’re you gonna do about it, Georgie?”

George grabbed the front of Dream’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Dream stilled and kissed back, and George reached out his free hand to take the phone. “This, dumbass!” Sapnap doubled over laughing at the dazed expression on Dream’s face while George quickly deleted the photo. 

“Geooooorge!” Dream whined. 

“Just hand me the popcorn, babe,” George said as he dropped back down onto the sofa. 

Dream plopped down next to him and put the bowl in George’s lap so they could all reach. He took a handful of popcorn and smiled at George. “Say ah!”

“You’re such an idi-mph!” Dream pushed the popcorn into his mouth. “Oh, that’s really good!” 

“Only the absolute _highest_ quality of microwave popcorn for you, _darling_.”

“If you two keep flirting there won’t be any left for you,” Sapnap said, shoving a huge handful into his mouth. 

Dream wheezed and grabbed a handful of popcorn while George turned the movie back on. 

*** 

It was still morning in Florida by the time the movie ended, but the three best friends had already drifted off to sleep together for both the millionth time and the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote established relationship instead of getting together are you proud of me XD This was a bit out of my normal comfort zone but I really enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Side note, my never-been-in-a-relationship-and-maybe-asexual ass trying to write a kiss scene lmao, I still don't know what I'm doing... but cutesy fluff? I think I can handle that 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, let me know what you thought! I love all your feedback :D
> 
> Have a nice day and take care of yourselves! <3


End file.
